Bonk
by beastmode953
Summary: A series of stores where Gary and Ash get hit in the head for stupid things that they do. Cavaliershipping Advanceshipping. Slight Sapphirepearlshipping Brunetteshipping Pearlshipping


**Im Bored. . Heres my drabble collection to get off writers block. Each drabble will contain Cavaliershipping and Advanceshipping. I might edit this later. Kinda tired. Enjoy! If it sucks btw, blame wubbzy. She rushed me! Haven't written seriously in a while. Still getting back into it. Will continue other stories later. **

As they waited for their orders to come, A group of four ambitious teenagers sat in a plushy four seater booth at a local Viridian City Diner.

The two females sat at one side,both drinking their respective milkshakes:A Chocolate for the brunette and Strawberry for the Strawberry.

They didn't have a problem letting each other take a taste of each others drinks. Thanks to their backgrounds in coordinating,relating was never a problem.

The brunette was possibly the calmer of the two. At times,she may seem kinda slow but on the contrary she was great at analyzing human interactions. As a matter of fact, shes had a feeling for a while now that there was something going on with her friend and the brown-haired pallet native that sat across them.

It still surprised her how Dawn didn't get the hints from Gary's cocky remarks. It was obvious to her how much he flirted with her all the time.

Then again,Ash was pretty dense himself. Either way, she was nowhere as bad as him. Yet,she still loved Ash.

As the four began discussing their day,Dawn was on her phone looking through her messages. Then looked up.

"Oh my Arceus guys," The Blunette spoke up. "I just got invited to a wedding!"

The two guys just looked at her in amusement as she got excited over such a thing. It was just going to church and saying their i do's to each other. Her brunette friend thought different.

"Really Dawn?"May replied back giving her friend the usual hug whenever they were excited."That's great news. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Shopping!" The two said in unison as they jumped out of their seats.

What made the scene funny was the awkward silence that came into the room as the two made their presence heard throughout the restaurant. Ash was a little embarrassed while Gary was not.

"Hey you two",The Pallet trainer whispered to the girls in embarrassment. "Can you not do that in public please?"

"Exactly," An unamused Gary agreed as he leaned his head on his hand and watched the girls. "It's just a fucking wedding. Big deal."

Dawn bent over and leaned toward Gary making close eye contact."You better believe its a big deal mister. Weddings are exciting. And i'm definitely going to make one hell of an entrance."

"Expecially when im her date!',A cheery May finished as she hugged her friend once more. "Nothing can compete with MAWN!"

And as the girls held onto each other squealing,Ash began to scratch his head in curiosity and decided to lean into Gary.

"Gary,Whats Mawn?"He asked his long time rival.

"For once Ashy-boy i have no idea", Gary answered back as he thought of an answer. "Sounds like a type of soap."

"Sounds about right Gary,"Ash agreed. "And don't call me that!"

The two remained to giggle until May decide to clear things up with the boys.

"MAWN is what we call our couple name!" She explained to them. "Our love for each other is like no other."

"I see it now,"Gary continued leaning on his hand. "You're a bunch of lesbians!"

"Yes!...I mean no!" The two replied together.

"I don't even know what lesbians are guys," Ash looked confused as ever. "Is it a type of bug pokemon?"

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Dumbass," Gary called the dense trainer and then turned to the blunette. "If you really wanna prove it Dawn, take me with you."

"Umm,how about no," Without any hesitation from the Sinnoh native. "I don't have to prove anything to anyone. I'm not a lesbian."

Gary looked to his side."Your loss," he answered. "We would have been the flyest couple in the wedding. "

"And why is that?" The blunette asked.

"Because im Gary Mother Fucking Oak. That's why," He commented and then looked at Ash's direction. "Plus,i know i would make a way better boyfriend that this idiot."

"Hey!" Ash shoved Gary for a comment. "I would make a better boyfriend than you. Youre a Jerk!"

Gary looked at Ash and just laugh. "I wouldn't think so Ash." He put his hand on Ash's arm. "If i were you, i would have slept with May by now."

The group on the table grew surprised. Ash looked stunned and May started to blush. Dawn was the only one to make a comment.

"Gary,you sick insensitive bastard!" Dawn screamed at him as she bonked him on the head. "Do you only see women as objects?"

The angry brunette still shocked at her hitting him rubbed on his head. Still pissed, he decided to answer back.

"Of course not," He smirked to the girl."Only the ones with tits and ass."

Everyone shook their head at Gary's choice of words. Ash was still a little embarrased and so was May but she decided to speak now.

"You would Gary,you would,"May answered back to the other brunette. "That was rude and distasteful."

"Yes it was Gary," Dawn continued. "And there's also one problem."

"What?" The other three asked.

"He just told me that the wedding isn't for another seven years!"

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Are you fucking serious?" Gary screamed out. "Who the hell sends invites seven years in advance?"

"Apparently someone that appreciates what i've done for them Gary," An annoyed Dawn told him. "I think its nice of him to invite me."

"Like ii haven't done anything for her," Gary muttered. "Ungrateful Bit-"

"Hey guys,cut it out!" May interrupted a potential argument. "Were all friends here. Please no argument. Change the subject."

"Well,my roof was leaking last night," Dawn mentioned. "I left the faucet running and got the whole floor wet."

"Really? Im sorry to hear that Dawn," May replied to the friend. "Hope your mom wasn't too mad."

"Yeah im sorry too Dawn,Ash sympathised for his friend. "My mom gets mad at me when i do stuff like that too."

"Thanks guys," Dawn replied. " I appreciate that."

"Yead me too,"Gary grinned to her. "Didn't know you missed me that much to get yourself wet."

Dawn and Ash looked at Gary with very confused faces. May did not. She got what he meant.

"Shut up Gary!" May spat. "You're a perv."

The two were still confused but Dawn kept with the story.

"Well,it just so happened that there were a bunch of holes in the ceiling that piplup made," She told the group. "I need to go into the hardware store for some wood to get the holes plugged."

Gary decided to continue.

"I can help Dawn," Gary volunteered., "I got the wood to plug your holes so you wont get as wet as you did last night."

"This guys sick," May whispered to herself.

"Would you Gary?" Dawn asked.

"Sure! Anytime!"

Dawn stood from her chair and walked out the door., "Just got to let my mom know before she calls a repairman. Thanks Gary!"

She then walked away and as soon as Dawn was out of sight, May got up. She walked over to Gary and gave him the biggest bonk ever.

"Hey!" GAry screamed at her. "What the fuck was that for?"

"For being Gary Mother Fucking Oak."

**I will be updating my other stories soon. Check out .com The second chapter of this drabble series is posted there now. Theres also a fanficiton contest there. Check it out.**


End file.
